Team Sonic's Education and Learning
by Stardown
Summary: Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles find themselves trapped inside Baldi's schoolhouse. Can they escape before Baldi catches them? CANCELLED due to lack of interest.
1. Baldi's Schoolhouse

**A/N:** Baldi's Basics is probably my favorite gave I've never played. (I should play it soon.) I'm hyped that it's getting a full version!

This fanfic was conceived before the first Baldi crossover was posted. Its concept is based on a sprite animation with Team Sonic in Baldi's schoolhouse. I wanted to take that idea one step further. Also, I'm warming up the Sonic characters for use in my Sonic X rewrite. Since the Sonic community seems to be particular with the characters' personalities, I would appreciate constructive criticism (no flames, please).

 _Disclaimer: I own nothing in this story. Sonic the Hedgehog is owned by SEGA; Baldi's Basics in Education and Learning is owned by mystman12 and BasicallyGames._

Without further ado, let us begin...

* * *

Sonic had no idea how he ended up in what appeared to be a schoolhouse. Maybe it had to do with that fight with Shadow over a Chaos Emerald. And then Chaos Control occurred. All that mattered was that he was safe, and that his friends Tails and Knuckles were with him. They had provided aid against Shadow. And now they were trapped in a strange building.

"Where are we?" wondered an amazed Sonic.

"It looks like some kind of schoolhouse," replied Tails, looking around. "Except..."

"...It looks so primitive," finished Knuckles.

"Exactly."

Then Knuckles realized something. "If we're trapped here, I won't be able to get back to the Master Emerald before something happens to it!"

He raced over to the front door and tried to punch it down multiple times. Moments later he was rubbing his sore hands.

"Talk about a school of hard knocks," winced Sonic.

"What about the other doors?" suggested Tails, gesturing to the other three yellow doors in sight. "Will they work?"

"Only one way to find out!"

Sonic raced over to the first door and pulled on it. It wouldn't budge. The other two doors wouldn't work either.

"What kind of school is this?!" exclaimed Sonic.

"That would be my school," came a strange voice as a figure walked in through the center of the three yellow doors.

Knuckles was on edge when he saw the figure. He was bald and tall, which matched some of Dr. Eggman's features. But he had one strand of hair, and he was most definitely skinnier than Eggman. Additionally, he had a green shirt, blue pants, and no visible ears.

"Hi there," he greeted. "I'm Professor Baldi, and welcome to my schoolhouse."

"Baldi..." Sonic noted. He then shook his hand. "Nice to meet you. D'you know how we can get out of here?"

"I don't want you to leave quite yet," he said. "You see, one of my pupils was clumsy enough to accidentally leave seven of his notebooks in seven different classrooms. And with three of you here, you can retrieve them for him before he gets to eating practice."

Tails was bewildered. "Eating... practice...?"

Baldi nodded. "Believe me, it's a thing."

Clearing his throat, he beckoned to one of the two blue doors next to him. "You'll find the notebooks behind doors like these."

As Sonic and co. headed into the room, Knuckles turned back to Baldi. "Then how come you didn't get them yourself?"

"I've got a busy schedule, and I need to prepare for my next class," he replied as he started to leave.

"Math = More Math = Math math math math?" Knuckles read the chalkboard. "What kind of message is that?"

"I think some questions are better left unanswered," said Tails.

Sonic found the first notebook on the desk and advanced toward it. He tried to pick it up, but it was tethered to the desk. "Hey, what gives?" he complained.

"Let me see that," Tails took the notebook and opened it. Inside was a electronic device labeled "You Can Think! Pad™".

"This resembles the Miles Electric," noted Tails. "I wonder where Baldi got this kind of technology?"

The You Can Think! Pad™ was green, and had several screens for displaying values. Baldi's face appeared on the lower-left-most screen.

"Now it's time for everybody's favorite subject: math!" Baldi said.

"Sounds like a recording," Knuckles noted.

"Answer the three questions correctly, and you might get something special," Baldi continued.

The first problem appeared on the largest screen. "Problem One: 8+3 equals..."

"Oh, come on!" Sonic complained as he typed 11. "This is so easy a caveman can do it!"

"Problem Two: 9-5 equals..."

"Oh, they've got subtraction now," Sonic noted, glad he did not accidentally enter 14.

Knuckles pressed the number 5, then hit Enter on the device's keypad. "Why is Baldi giving us such easy math problems?"

"Hopefully he's not trying to belittle us," said Tails, before he noticed the third problem:

"Problem 3: 3-7 equals..."

"3-7..." mused Sonic before turning to Tails. "That's less than zero, right?"

"Right," answered Tails. "An easier way to find out what 3-7 is is to solve 7-3 and make it negative." With that, he entered -4.

"I actually didn't think to solve negative problems that way," mused Knuckles. "Then again, I haven't done much in the way of math lately..."

"That's because you think with your fists most of the time," teased Sonic.

Knuckles was about to retort when the notebook became untethered from the desk. Tails picked it up.

"One down, six to go!" Sonic exclaimed. "Let's go find those notebooks!"

"Sonic, wait!"

But Sonic didn't hear Tails. Instead, he rounded the corner and slammed into the sealed yellow door.

"Sonic! Are you okay?" Tails asked as he and Knuckles ran over to help him up.

"I've been through worse," he shrugged as he stood up and rubbed his head.

Knuckles turned to Baldi. "What are these doors made of?" he demanded.

"The usual door material," he shrugged. "However, there's a force field surrounding it. It will only disappear if you collect at least two notebooks. I bet you know where to find the other one..."

He glided through the yellow doors and out of sight, leaving the group baffled. Knuckles tried the door.

"Okay, how did he get through this door and we can't?" Knuckles exclaimed.

"He _did_ say we need two notebooks," recalled Sonic. "We just need one more before we can get the other five!

They quickly located the other door and entered the classroom. There was the next notebook on the desk.

"Sorry, was too lazy to add more subjects," Tails read the chalkboard.

"I guess we're going to find more chalkboards with strange messages in the other rooms as well," speculated Knuckles.

Sonic meandered over to the notebook. "Let's get this one done so we can get outta here!"

They correctly solved the first two problems, but the third and last one made their eyes widen.

"How on Mobius are we supposed to solve this?!" Sonic cried as he looked at the problem. It was a random jumble of numbers, and Baldi looked just the same as ever.

"Problem Three," Baldi announced, before a loud screech emitted from the device. The group covered their ears.

"That was uncalled for," said Knuckles, but Baldi was not done yet.

"Plus..." Another screech.

Tails slowly uncovered his ears. "...Is that it?" he cautiously said.

"Times..." One last screech.

"Wait, _times_?" Sonic was surprised. "They didn't have multiplication before"

"Regardless, how are we expected to solve this?" echoed Knuckles as he strained to look at the jumbled numbers.

Tails leaned in to take a closer look at the problem. "What if each sound was an algebraic value?" he speculated.

"Good thinking Tails," said Sonic, "but what if Baldi's giving us this problem just to stump us?"

"I don't think so," Knuckles answered. "A problem like this can't have any answer, so it's gotta be zero, right?"

"Only vone way to find out," said Tails as he entered 0. He immediately regretted his decision as he watched Baldi's smile change into a frown.

"Oops..." was all Tails managed to say.

"Hey, don't sweat it, Tails," comforted Sonic. "If you couldn't hve solved that problem, then no one can."

"Guys." Sonic and Tails looked to see Knuckles holding the now-untethered notebook. He then read aloud the message that appeared on the screen:

"I get angrier for every problem you get wrong."

Then an ominous, chilling voice came from down the hall, followed by a slapping sound.

"One plus one, you'd better run! Two plus two, I'm coming for you!"


	2. Not So Basic Anymore

**A/N:** Okay, so I _finally_ got around to playing Baldi's Basics. I have yet to beat the game, though. Good thing the one hack mod was made. It really came in handy when designing a map, which I'll upload to the Baldi Wiki soon.

Anyway, with the map done, I am pleased to announce that the hiatus is over! The next chapter should be posted sooner than this one.

* * *

Baldi's ominous words rang in the ears of the three Mobians. The notebook untethered itself from the desk, and Sonic picked it up.

 _Slap._

Everyone froze at the sound. They had to admit, they were nervous. Well, not so much Knuckles as Tails, but still. Sonic decided to take a look outside.

 _Slap._

Sonic ducked back into the room. "Guys, you won't believe this, but the the front door has vanished!"

"What?!" Knuckles ran past Sonic and looked to the left. Indeed, there was a blank wall where the front door used to be.

 _Slap._

He jerked around and saw Baldi right behind the door. "Let's move it!" he shouted as he ran.

"You two distract Baldi!" Sonic ordered. "I'll get all seven notebooks and be back before you can say Sonic's Schoolhouse!" And with that, he took off at breakneck speed.

Tails and Knuckles ran from Baldi, but kept an eye on him.

"Why don't we just stop and fight Baldi?" Knuckles reasoned.

"You can't fight me," Baldi droned as his slapping drew nearer. "One touch and you're vaporized!"

"...Well, that changes things," Tails said as they continued running.

They started to gain some distance between them and Baldi.

"There was something weird in that last room we were in," Tails stated.

"Everything in this place is weird!" Knuckles said. "But what were you thinking?"

"We still got that last notebook even though we got the third problem wrong."

"Yeah, that _is_ weird..."

They reached a fork in the path.

"Which way?" Tails wondered.

"Wait," Knuckles said as he picked up a quarter that happened to be hovering there.

"A quarter?" Tails said as he looked at the coin. "This... This is Overlander currency!"

"I figured," Knuckles stated. Just then Baldi burst through the door. "Run!"

Without thinking twice, they made a right and sped down the hallway.

"This is one crazy place!" shouted Knuckles as they gained some ground.

Tails spun his namesakes to travel faster. "I know! I don;t know if Chaos Control is capable of this, but whatever happened, we need to find all seven notebooks and get out of here!"

"You bet!" said Knuckles.

They rounded the corner, only to find a small girl in front of them. She was wearing a red dress and holding a jump rope. Holding it out, she said in a distorted, masculine voice: "Let's play!"

"... _What_ now?" Knuckles was confused.

Tails tried to reason with her. "Please, we need to get past so we can find the notebooks!"

But the girl ignored him. She touched Knuckles with the jump rope, which caused a jump rope to appear around Knuckles. The echidna tried to move, but to no avail.

"This isn't how I wanted to die!" he exclaimed.

"How is jump rope deadly?" the girl said. "All you need to do is jump five times successfully, and I'll let you go on your way, okay?"

"But Baldi's coming and he-"

"Never mind Mr. Baldi," she continued. "Ready?"

"Hold on, Knuckles; I'll be right back." Tails ran back the way they came and rounded the corner.

Normally Knuckles would have been displeased with Tails' suddenly leaving him, but he knew the fox had a plan. As he began jumping, he wondered what tails was doing. Maybe he was-

"Oops! You messed up!"

"So?"

"'If at first you don't succeed, try, try again.' That's what Mr. Baldi taught me in school."

Knuckles sighed and began jumping again. Fortunately the jumps were relatively easy and he was able to make five jumps in a row.

"You did it!" The girl cheered as she walked away with her jump rope. "Let's play again! Sometime sooooooon..."

Knuckles was already annoyed with the girl. Just then he heard the door open and Tails came rushing toward him. Baldi was right behind him.

"You got past her?" he asked.

"Yeah. _Finally_ ," Knuckles replied as they began moving again. "Where did you go?"

"I had a feeling there might be special items here in the schoolhouse that might be able to help us," Tails replied. He held up a candy bar. "Look what I found!"

"...A candy bar?" Knuckles was confused.

"Yeah! Perhaps this might be able to help us later."

"Yeah, later! We gotta keep moving! Baldi's right here!"

They sprinted down the hall. They soon came to a junction.

Tails pointed straight ahead. "You go that way, I'll go this way!" he said. "Baldi can't catch both of us at once this way!"

"Right!"

So Knuckles ran straight down the hallway while Tails made a right and passed by a vending machine in the hall. The ruler slapping eventually got further away.

Tails saw another School Faculty Only room and entered. He didn't get caught the last time he entered, despite the school rules warning him against this. He spied a Cassette Tape on one of the desks and picked it up.

"This is pretty old," he said to himself. "I wonder if it still works?"

He quickly left the room, and checked to see if the coast was clear. It was. He continued toward the right, and came to an intersection. To his right was the way he had come from. The the left, he saw a strange person: a tall being not wearing shoes.

"This place just keeps getting stranger..." he thought as he proceeded straight.

Then he saw a sight in the window to the left. Sonic had seen him and was banging on the window.

"Sonic! What happened?" Tails asked.

"Please! You gotta get me out of here!" Sonic cried. "This principal guy sent me to detention for running in the halls!"


End file.
